The New Kid
by ponygurl51090
Summary: Kelsey's the new kid in town and she's having trouble adjusting to life Santa Carla. She meets Sam, the frog borthers, and Michael but there's something very odd about Santa Carla that she doesn't know about, that is until her and her sister get involved
1. far from home

Chapter 1

Moving to Santa Carla

Disclaimer: I don't own the lost boys. Someone else does.

"Mom, remind me again why we are moving to Santa Carla?" I asked.

"Because, your father's company is opening up a new store there. Now help me wrap some of these plates up" said Mom.

I just found out two weeks ago the we had to move to Santa Carla, California. That means that I have to get a whole new life, again. As you could probably imagine, I wasn't too thrilled about leaving all of my friends and everything else I know behind. I've never lived anywhere's else besides Tampa and Jacksonville, Florida.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Kelsey. I am 16 years old and have short dirty blonde hair. I'm kinda tall for my age. Most people mistake me for an adult, which can get very annoying at times.

"Come on" continued mom "I thought you were excited about moving to California. I thought it was your dream to go to California."

"Yeah, to visit. Not to live" I said.

"Oh, well, maybe it'll be better the what you think. Maybe you'll find some sort of adventure while your there" said Mom, carefully placing the China plates in a box. All I could think was ' yeah, right. I bet Santa Carla is about as boring as Jacksonville.' Little did I know that I was wrong. Way, way wrong.

"Why don't you get to bed, sweetheart. We've got a long trip ahead of us tomorrow" suggested Mom. I didn't sleep well that night, knowing that it was the last night that I was going to see my bedroom.

I was awoken by the sound of my mom telling me to pack my last minute things in the car. I wasn't looking forward to the car ride. A couple of days in a car with your little nine year old brother wasn't thrilling. But luckily for me I got the whole backseat. My sister usually got the backseat on car rides but now that she's off at college, I get the honor of sitting in the "way back" as my family calls it.

About half way through the first day of the trip, we stopped at a little diner that was on the side of the road for lunch. It was one of those fake fifties themed diners.

"This is fun, isn't it Kelsey? Don't you like all this fifties Elvis stuff?" asked Mom.

"Mom, I know your trying to make this fun and exciting for me, but it's not working" I said. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything but I wanted to go back home.

We left the diner and about five hours and four movies later we stopped at a motel for the night. I was sitting out by the pool, smoking, when some strange boy came and sat down in the chair next to me. The boy had short brown hair and looked to be about my age.

"Where you headin'?" asked the boy.

"Santa Carla. My dad got a new job there" I said, talking through my cigarette smoke.

"Santa Carla, huh? Good luck, your gonna need it" said the kid.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Why would I need good luck in Santa Carla?

The boy thought for a minute and then said "never mind."

"What's your name anyways?" I asked.

"Kyle. I live here, my parents own the place. What's your name?"

"Kelsey. We're only staying here for the night then we're leaving in the morning."

Kyle got up and said "see ya, Kelsey. Good luck in Santa Carla."

"Thanks Kyle" I said. That was odd. What was in Santa Carla that I needed to be worried about? I began to think that moving was a really bad idea. I put my cigarette out, threw a couple of breath mints in my mouth, and headed back to the room.

Around 7 the next morning we we're already out on the road and miles away from the hotel. The car ride that day was almost the same as the one the day before. Around 4 that afternoon, we passed the sign that said "Welcome to Santa Carla." As of then, my life was officially over, or maybe it was just beginning.

There's the first chapter, kinda boring, I know. But it will get better, I promise! Don't forget to review.


	2. Meet the frog brothers

Chapter 2

"Here we are guys. Our new home sweet home" said my dad in a cheery voice.

The house that I was looking at was a nice brown, two story house that looked like it was built in the late seventies or early eighties. The only good thing was that the house was on the beach and I could go there any time I wanted.

I helped unpack my room until it got dark out.

"Kelsey!" called my mom from downstairs.

I met her at the top of the stairs and asked "yes?"

"Why don't you and your brother go down to the boardwalk? Have a look around, you know?" suggested mom.

I figured it was better then having to stay here and unload boxes all night long.

As we were leaving my mom said "keep an eye on him and always stay together."

"I know mom, we've been through this before" I said, walking out the door with my little brother at my side. It didn't take us very long to get to the boardwalk. It was only about ten minutes away.

"Kelsey" nagged Stephen "can we ride the merry go round?"

"Yeah sure."

We waited in line for what seemed like forever. While we were waiting, I looked at all the missing people signs on one of the bulletin boards. There were a lot of missing people in Santa Carla. Some of the kids on there had been missing for years. One little 10 year old had been missing since 1965. He had been missing for over forty years now. I bet the parents are probably dead. That must be terrible, dieing when your child has been missing for forty some what years.

"Next in line" said the guy who was operating the ride. Next in line was us. I choose one of the horses that was on the outside and went up and down. When I was little, I always liked the horses that were on the edges of the merry go round. Stephen choose the horse that was right in front of me. The merry go round music was starting to get to me about half way through the ride.

Just as the ride was about over, I could see a couple of teenage guys coming my way. Most of them were dressed in black and had long hair and chains that made noise when they walked. The guy that was in front of the pack looked me over with a devilish grin on his face. The boy had blonde hair and oddly resembled Kiefer Sutherland.

It looked like he was about to say something but then the security guard came and said "I though I told you guys to stay off the boardwalk." The group left without saying anything. When we got off the ride, Stephen asked "who were those guys on the merry go round? They looked really scary."

I replied "I dunno. Just a bunch of kids I guess."

Stephen and I walked a little while until we found a comic book store. Stephen being the nine year old boy that he is wanted to go in so of course we I had to go in. I was looking at some of the Spiderman comics when I noticed that a bunch of guys were staring at me.

"Your new here, aren't you?" asked one of the boys.

"Yeah" I said.

"Notice anything different about Santa Carla so far?" asked another guy.

"No. It's pretty cool if you're a loser" I said.

"No, I mean, have you notice anything different about the people around here?" asked the same guy.

"Look normal to me" I said, "who are you guys anyways?"

"I'm Sam Emerson and these are my friends Edgar and Alan. The Frog brothers" said the one that claimed to be Sam.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kelsey." They didn't say anything in return, they just continued to look at me. I was looking at the Hulk comics when Edgar came and stuck a vampire comic in my face.

"Consider it your guide to survival" said Edgar.

"I don't like comics" I said, pushing the comic away. I was never one of those tom boy girls who loved all the boy things.

"Trust me you'll need this one" said Edgar, shoving the book back in my face.

"I already told you. I don't like comics."

Stephen came up behind me, ready to leave the boardwalk and go home. We were almost out of the store when the Frog brothers stopped me and handed me a card.

"Call us if anything unusual happens" said Alan.

I said "I will" and put the card in my pocket. At the moment I didn't think much of it. All I thought was that it was a round-about way of guys giving me there phone number. Little did I know that I would actually have to call them. Not for a date but as a matter of life and death.

As soon as I got home, I crashed on the mattress that was serving as my bed for the time being. I woke very late the next morning to the sound of the ocean outside my bedroom window.

"Kelsey, this came for you this morning" said Mom when I was sitting at the kitchen counter, eating my breakfast.

She handed me the same comic book that Edgar showed me last night.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"Some boys by the name of Sam, Edgar, and Alan. Do you know them?"

"Yeah. I met them last night at the comic store that's on the boardwalk."

"That's good. We haven't even spent one day here and already your making friends. I told you this wouldn't be so bad" said mom.

"Maybe your right. But I dunno. They all seemed really weird to me last night. This whole place seems weird. When we were waiting in line for the merry go round last night I counted 30 missing persons papers on one of the bulletin boards. We also saw this bunch of really weird looking kids who were dressed in all black and had funny looking haircuts."

"Oh, well, maybe that's the thing to wear here" said Mom. Mom was so out of the loop when it came to clothes and things like that.

"I'm going back to the boardwalk today, ok?" I asked after I was done with my breakfast.

"Alright, but take your sister with you. She's coming in to town today to see the house and help us unpack" said Mom.

"When is she gonna be here?" I asked.

"Around noon."

I stuck around till noon, or at least until Jillian got there. My sister has never been on time for anything in her life. She'll probably be late for her own wedding when she gets married, that is if she can find the right guy.

"Hello?" called Jillian once she got here.

"Hey" I said, coming down the stairs to greet her.

"Where's mom and dad and Stephen?" asked Jillian.

"They all went out to get lunch. Hey, you wanna go down to the boardwalk with me later? Like maybe tonight?" I asked. She never wanted to do anything with me but I thought I should give it a try.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get settled first, ok?"

"Ok. The guest room is upstairs. Second door on the right I think." Since we just got here yesterday, I was still a little mixed up on where everything was and where everything goes. I helped Jillian carry her suitcases upstairs and then left her to get settled. I decided that while I was waiting for it to get dark out to go and walk around on the beach.

The beach in Santa Carla was pretty but nothing like the ones back home in Florida though the people who were on the beach were about the same. They all looked like a bunch of tourist, beach bums, and surfers. I was sitting on the beach when the kid from the other night, I think his name was Sam, came up and sat next to me.

"Remember me? From last night?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, your Sam right? The kid from the comic book store?"

"Yep. That's me. So, you like living in Santa Carla so far?"

"It's ok. Seems kinda boring if you ask me and a little unusual" I said.

Sam got a look on his face that said he was interested and asked "why do you think it's so unusual?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just because I haven't been here for a long time and it's all new to me" I said.

Sam lost the look and just said "oh. Well, you should see the night life. It's pretty crazy on the boardwalk."

"Yeah, I kinda saw that last night, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. You were on the boardwalk last night. Sorry, I forget things very easily" said Sam.

"It's ok. I forget things sometimes too" I said. Then, a tall dark haired guy came up to Sam.

"Sam, we gotta go. Mom wants us home" said the guy.

"Ok, oh, Mike this is Kelsey. She's the girl I told you about. Kelsey, this is my brother Michael."

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Like wise. Come on Sam" said Michael. Sam hopped up out of the sand and said "see ya around."

"Ok, Bye" I said. See ya around? Who says that anymore?

I went back up to the house and found my sister sitting in the kitchen, already dressed and ready to go.

"I was thinking maybe we could find someplace to eat on the boardwalk, you know, go out to dinner since we never do that kind of stuff anymore" said Jillian.

"Ok, just let me go change" I said, heading up stairs.

"Hey, Kelsey?" asked Jillian.

"Yeah?"

"Who were those guys you were talking to on the beach?"

"Sam and Michael. I just met Sam last night." I continued getting dressed and was ready to go out in about an hour.

"I'm gonna leave Mom and Dad a note. You go ahead and get in the car" said Jillian, searching for a pen and paper.

"Lets just walk, it's only like ten minutes away" I said. I don't think Jillian heard me cause she didn't say anything in return.

We found this little under the sea themed outdoor restaurant on the boardwalk that was located right across from the comic book store. How we missed it the other night I have no idea.

While I was eating, Jillian was staring at the table behind me. I turned my head to see what she was looking at but all I saw was the same group of guys from the night before but this time they had a girl and a little boy with them. The little kid looked familiar but I couldn't tell where I had seen him before. The blonde haired guy that looked like Kiefer Sutherland was staring right back at us, or rather yet, right back at Jillian.

"Jillian snap out of it" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"What?" asked Jillian, coming back to earth.

"You were staring at that guy over there" I said.

"What? Don't you think he's kinda cute?"

"Ewww…….. No! He's ugly!"

Then, blonde haired guy got up and came over to our table.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are. I just had to come over and introduce myself. I'm David" said David.

"I'm Jillian."

"And who is this lovely young lady?" asked David as he turned towards me.

"Kelsey."

"You're the one from the merry go round the other night, aren't you?" asked David.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well listen, my buddies and I are having a party later and we were wondering if you two would like to join us" said David in a creepy voice.

I was kinda hoping that Jillian would say no but knowing her she would never turn down a party. She likes parties and she'll take any chance she gets to go to one.

"Sure" said Jillian.

"Alright then, lets go" said David.

David and his gang lead us over to there bikes, motorcycles that is. Jillian rode with David while I rode with the girl. I think her name was Star. Sounds like a tree huger name if you ask me.

I watched as the trees and the beach went speeding by in the dark night time air. It was a cool night out, perfect for a midnight swim. I use to do that all the time with my friends. We'd sneak out of our houses and go swimming at the beach. It was so nice.

We stopped at the foot of a big cliff on the beach. I looked around and this didn't look like a party to me.

"Where are we?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Just wait" said one of the guys. I believe his name was Marko. David led us underneath the cliff into a big cave that was covered with pictures of old timey looking people. The cave was cold and damp yet well lit.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's an old hotel. It use to be the most popular hotel in all of Santa Carla until a big earthquake hit and the hotel fell in between the cracks. It's ours now. Nobody knows about it but us, and we'd like to keep it that way" said Dwayne.

"Y'all's secret is safe with us" said Jillian.

I took another look around. The place was pretty cool. It looked like the boys lived there instead of it being just a hang out. That cave would've been a pretty cool place to live.

"You guys hungry? We've got some left over Chinese food from the other night" asked David.

Even though we had just eaten, I didn't want to be a bad guest so of course I said "yes." My sister and I sat down in two of the chairs that were in a circle in the middle of the cave. David handed us both one of the Chinese take out cartons. I got noodles and Jillian got rice.

I was about half way through the box of noodles when David asked "how are they? How are those worms?"

"Worms?" I asked. Then I could feel something moving around in my mouth and I don't think it was any noodle. I looked down into the box and I saw worms squirming around, trying to get out. I quickly spit them out and threw the box on the floor.

"What's the matter, Kelsey? The just noodles" said David.

"What are you talking about! Look at them, they're worms!"

David picked up the box and pulled out a bunch of noodles.

"I don't know. They look like noodle to me" said David.

About two minutes later, Jillian threw her box of rice on the floor.

"Those are maggots!" she yelled.

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke?" I asked. It was weird that our food was turning into disgusting things like worms and bugs.

"No, here, wash them down with this" said David, handing a bottle that was filled with some sort of red drink.

"No thank you. I'm not thirsty" I said.

David just shrugged and handed the bottle to Jillian. Sure enough, she drank it. No questions asked.


	3. Vamping out

Chapter 3

I woke up early the next morning, which is odd because we didn't get home till midnight last night. I stumbled down the stairs, nearly breaking my neck on the last step.

"Kelsey?" asked my parents from the kitchen.

"yes" I replied, still half asleep.

"Come in here please" said my mom.

I walked into the kitchen and started making my breakfast.

"Where were you and your sister last night?" asked Dad.

"We were at the boardwalk" I said.

"Till midnight? The board walk closes at 10" said mom.

"We decided to go on a walk. No big deal" I said.

"Next time you go out, make sure your in the house by 12, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good, now your mother and I have some errands to run but we'll be back by five. You think you guys can unpack some of these boxes for us?" asked Dad.

"Yeah. No problem" I said. And with that my parents left, leaving my sister, brother, and I home alone. I finished up my breakfast and then decided to go back to the boardwalk. Maybe I could find a job down there.

I walked all along the boardwalk and for about an hour I didn't have any luck in finding a help wanted sign. Until finally I found one in the window of the comic book store.

"Well if it isn't the new girl" said Alan as I walked into the store, "I thought you didn't like comics."

"I don't but I need a job and I noticed the help wanted sign in the window" I said.

"Have you ever worked in a comic book store before?" asked Alan.

"No" I said.

"Ok then, your hired. You can start right now" said Alan. Alan led me to the back of the store where they kept on the comics that still had to be put out on the shelves.

"Make sure you put these in order by name and number" said Alan, "that's very important."

So I started out with Batman and made my way down to X-men. When it was break time, the four of us (Edgar, Alan, Sam, and I) closed the store for about an hour.

"So Kelsey" said Sam, "have you noticed anything different about Santa Carla yet?"

"Besides Edgar and Alan, no. Why? Is there something different about Santa Carla that I should be aware of?" I asked.

"Vampires" said Edgar.

"There all over the place at night" said Alan.

"Vampires? Are you two on crack or something?" I asked. I needed to know these types of things before I continued working with them.

"We're serious. The comic books are our covers. We're really vampire hunters. We figured that Santa Carla, the murder capital of America, would be a perfect place for vampires" said Edgar in a creepy yet serious tone. At first I thought he was joking. Little did I know that I was already involved with the vampires and that I had already come face to face with them.

"Your lying" I said.

"Why do you think we dropped that comic off at your house the other day?" asked Sam. Then I remember the vampire comic that my mom had handed me the other morning.

"How did you know that was my house?" I asked. I don't remember giving them my address. I didn't even know my address then.

"We followed you home last night" said Edgar. That was kinda creepy, strange boys following me home without even really knowing me.

Pretty soon break time was over. About four hours later, it was time to go home.

"Hey Kelsey" called Edgar just before I left.

"What?"

"Read that comic and think about what we said today. It may save your life."

I said "ok" and left. Like I was really going to read that comic. When I got home, my parents still weren't home. My brother was sitting all by himself in the living room, looking bored to death.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bored" replied Stephen.

"Where's Jillian?"

"She's still asleep. She hasn't gotten up all day."

"Your kidding. So you've been by yourself all day?"

"Yep" said Stephen. I was furious. Jillian knew that she had to watch Stephen today. Sure, she sleeps a lot but not all day. She needed to get her lazy ass out of bed.

"Jillian!" I yelled as I barged into her room. Her room was very dark. Apparently she had shut all the curtains and turned off all of the lights. I had yelled so loud that she almost fell out of bed when she woke up.

"What?" she asked in an aggravated voice.

"Why did you sleep all day? Your suppose to be watching Stephen" I said a little calmer now.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just forgot" said Jillian. She was always making up excuses. The problem was, we could never tell when she was lying. She was a really good liar. She got up out of bed and followed me downstairs with her sunglasses on.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses in the house?" I asked. No idiot wears sunglasses inside.

"The sun is in my eyes" said Jillian. That was her answer when mom and dad asked her the same question. I got to baby sit that night. It was never fun for me to baby sit my little brother because he's such a brat. If you say no to anything to him then he'll pitch a fit and kick and scream until he gets what he wants. After I had put Stephen in bed, I decided to call my best friend Tori, who lived back in Florida. We met when we were in the third grade .

"I'm telling you Tori, this place is weird. They've got some of the strangest people here" I said.

"Need I remind you that you did move to Santa Carla, the murder capital of America" said Tori.

"I know. Do you think I've forgotten? I can't wait for you to get here. Only 1 more day" I said. Did I mention that Tori was coming to help us unpack?

"Yeah. I' m excited. I've never been to California before. So, have you made any new friends yet?" asked Tori.

"Yeah. I met these guys named Sam, and the Frog brothers Edgar and Alan, and Michael, Sam's brother. You'll probably meet them when you get here. Speaking of friends, how are Michael and everyone else doing?"

"Michael is fine, he's just getting out of the hospital. Everyone else seems fine."

"That's good" I started, but then I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Stephen" said a little voice from behind the door. I told him to come in. He came in with our dog, Ginger. Ginger was a chocolate lab.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I had a bad dream. Can I stay in here with you?" asked Stephen. I could tell that clearly whatever he had dreamed about scared him half to death.

"Yeah. Just don't touch anything."

"Can Ginger come too?" asked Stephen.

I said yes and let them sit on my bed. "Anyways, where were we? Holy crap!" I yelled.

Both Tori and Stephen asked "what?"

"Something big just flew across the moon" I said, looking out my window to figure out what it was.

"Kelsey, don't scar me like that" said Stephen.

"Tori, I gotta go" I said.

"Ok. Bye" said Tori.

I hung up without even saying goodbye. Ginger started going crazy, barking at whatever it was that we saw. And sure enough, it flew back across the moon but this time it was carry something. That something was still alive and kicking. It occurred to me that that something wasn't an animal, it was a person. And whatever it was that was carrying it wasn't an animal either. Stephen started crying, he was that scared.

"Where's Mom! I want Mom!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs. I tried to calm him down but to be honest, I was scared too.

Then, all of the sudden, I heard the door knob of my bedroom door rattle. It wouldn't stop. Suddenly the door burst open. There stood my sister with an evil grin on her face. She had this look in her eyes that said she was going to kill us or something, but my dog got to her first. Ginger jumped on Jillian and knocked her down the stairs backwards. My brother and I quickly followed to see what had just happened.

I could see blood on Jillian's hand.

"What did you do to her? What did you do to Ginger?" asked Stephen.

"Chill, she's fine. This is my blood" said Jillian, looking down at her hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ginger, she was trying to protect you. She bit me" said Jillian.

"Why did she bite you?" asked Stephen. I noticed something different about the mirror behind Jillian. I could see Stephen and I but Jillian wasn't there. It's like she had no reflection.

"Jillian, look at your reflection" I said, pointing to the mirror. Jillian turned around and was horrified at what she saw, which was nothing.

"You're a vampire. Edgar and Alan were right, there are vampires around here" I chocked out, "I can't believe it. My own sister is a damn vampire." I ran upstairs, leaving my brother with Jillian. I couldn't take it. I never thought in a million years that something so strange and unusual would happen to our family. Who would of thought that at 18 my sister would become a vampire. From what I've heard, the curse can't be cured. Your stuck with it until someone kills the head vampire. Unfortunately, I had no idea who that was. All I knew was that I needed to help my sister in any way possible. So I did the only thing I could think of, I called the Frog Brothers.


	4. we need a plan

Chapter 4

"Has your sister been sleeping a lot?" asked Edgar.

"Yeah. All day sometimes" I replied.

"Bad breathe? Long fingernails?" asked Alan.

"Yeah but she's always had bad breathe and long fingernails" I said.

"Is she sensitive to sunlight?" asked Edgar.

"Well, she has been wearing sunglasses in the house lately" I said.

"What about her reflection? Does she have a reflection?" asked Alan.

"No. No reflection" I said.

"Your sisters a vampire. Look, what you gotta do is get a good, sharp, stake knife and drive it right through her heart" said Edgar.

"Are you crazy? She's my sister! I can't do that!" I practically yelled in the phone.

"Ok, we'll come over and do it for you" said Alan.

"No. there's go to be some other way. I heard once that if you killed the head vampire you would cure the rest, as in they would go back to being normal" I said. I don't know where I had heard it from, but I remember hearing it. I had never taken much interest in vampires until now. My family is a strong Christian family and they think that vampires don't exist. I use to think that way too, that is until I moved to Santa Carla, or until I found out that my sister was a vampire.

"How are we going to do that? There's over a million vampires in Santa Carla. It could take weeks to figure out which one's the head vampire" said Edgar, "there's only four of us. It's not possible."

"Well, my friend Tori is coming into town today, that may or may not help but it's worth a try. Come on guys, for the sake of my sister and the rest of my family, won't you help us?" I pleaded.

There was a long, uneasy silence on the other end. My best guess is that they were thinking it over.

"Alright" said Alan, "we'll help."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me" I said.

"We'll be over there first thing tomorrow morning" said Edgar, "in the mean time, if I were you I would have salt and a stake knife handy, just in case."  
"What's the salt for?" I asked.

"Vampires are compelled to stop and count every grain that's thrown in there path. It won't kill them but it will buy you time to get out if you need it" said Edgar.

I said "ok" then hung up. I have a thing with not saying good bye when I hang up the phone.

Just then, I heard a knock on my bed room door.  
"Who is it?" It was an automatic response for me whenever someone knocks on my door.

"Jillian. We need to talk."

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you" I said.

"Kelsey, please. Something's happening to me and I need your help. I don't know what's happening."

"You're turning into a vampire, that's whats happening!"

"You need to help me Kelsey" pleaded Jillian.

"Look, the only way I can help you without killing you is to find out who the head vampire is and kill him or her" I said.

"I don't know who that is" said Jillian, "I think I might go out." It was dark out so I figured that it was ok but I was going to follow her, wherever she was going. I waited about five minutes after I heard the front door close, then I dropped Stephen off at the neighbors house. Jillian had taken her car to wherever it was that she was going, so that made it a little hard for me to follow her.

I followed her out to the beach, where the cliff was, from the other night. I watched as she carefully climbed to the top of the cliff. I decided to climb to because I couldn't see from where I was on the ground.  
She met David and the rest of the guys and girl up there.

"David, I'm sick" said Jillian.

"We know" was all David said.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Jillian.

"Your one of us now" said David.

"What are you?" asked Jillian.

"We are vampires" replied Dwayne.

Then, I could see the guys jumping off of the cliff. David was the last to go.

"Join us, Jillian. It's ok" said David. Then he jumped off as well, but I could still hear his voice.

"Come on, Jillian. It's ok" said David, again.

I could hear the others shouting things like "join us" or "come on down here." I didn't exactly know what they meant. But then I realized that they were hanging off the side of the cliff. Jillian stood there for a moment, debating whether or not she should jump. She didn't know that it wouldn't kill her. Finally she jumped but like the others, I could still hear her voice.

"What are we doing?" asked Jillian.

"Now you know what we are, and now you know what you are. Do you remember that night in the cave? That was my blood you drank" said David.

"Blood? That was blood? What kind of people are you?"

"We aren't people Jillian. We are vampires" said David. I was right all along. I knew there was something strange about David and his friends, but it never occurred to me to think that they were vampires. I didn't even know vampires still existed.

I ran back to the house as fast as I could, without being seen or heard. When I got home, I could see all the lights on. I slowly entered the house, so as not to make a noise. But it was too late, my parents were already awake and waiting for me in the living room.

"Where have you been?" asked Dad in furious tone.

"I had to go out. It was an emergency" I said. I thought that would be a good enough excuse for them to buy.

"At 4 in the morning? Kelsey, what's gotten into you lately? Since we've moved here, you've been acting so strange. This isn't like you" said Mom.

"Look, you wouldn't understand whats going on. This is something you can't help me with" I said.

"Do you think we haven't been teenagers before? We know how you feel and what your going through" said Mom.

"No, Mom, there's no way you can know. This is different!" I yelled.

"Alright, well then if your going to talk like that, you can go to bed and your grounded tomorrow" said Dad, "end of discussion."

"Fine" I said. I marched myself up to my room, slammed the door, and went to bed. I was tired and it was 4 in the morning.

I woke up late the next morning. I found my best friend, Tori, sitting in the living room, talking to my mom.

"There she is. Did you forget that Tori was coming today?" asked Mom.

"No. I just over slept is all. How was your flight?" I asked towards Tori.

"It was fine. A little long but fine" said Tori.

"Well I did have a lot of stuff planed for today but since I'm grounded I guess we can't go out" I said.

"That's right" said Mom.

I just looked at her, and then Tori and I went up to my room. I was getting dressed when I heard the doorbell ring. I had totally forgotten that Edgar and Alan were coming over that morning.

"Tori, would you get that for me?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm here for less then a day and already your bossing me around" said Tori with a fake madness.

"Could you just do it, please? It's probably Edgar and Alan. Tell them to meet me where my window is" I said. I know it sounded weird but there was no way I could sneak out with my mom seeing me.

Tori left to get the door. When I was ready, I could see Edgar, Alan, Sam, and Tori standing outside of my bedroom window, which was on the second floor. I climbed out of my window, and jumped off the roof that covered the porch.

"Are we Paul now?" asked Tori.

"Yeah, I'm Paul and you can be Norman" I said, brushing myself off. The guys were just looking at us weird like 'what are they talking about?'

"It's from a book" I said.

We where walking a long when Sam asked me "who is the girl?" He was obviously talking about Tori.

"Oh, guys, this is Tori. She's visiting here from Florida" I said.

"I'm Sam" said Sam towards Tori, "that's Edgar and Alan. The Frog Brothers."

"Nice to meet you" said Tori.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to our house to come up with a plan" said Edgar.

"A plan for what?" asked Tori.

"For how to kill the vampires" replied Edgar.

"Vampires? Kelsey, what's he talking about?" asked Tori.

"Um, Tori, did I mention that there are vampires in Santa Carla and that my sister is a vampire?" I asked.

"No, you failed to mention that little detail" said Tori.

"Yeah, the frog brothers are vampire hunters" added Sam.

"We're fighters for truth, justice, and the American way" said Edgar.

"That has got to be one of the most cheesiest sayings I have ever heard" I said. It did sound pretty cheesy.

"But it's true" said Alan, "here we are. Our home sweet home."

Edgar and Alan's house looked a little like my house, except it was white, not brown. Instead of taking us inside, the frog brothers lead us around the side of the house to the back porch. We sat down at the table and chairs that were on the porch.

"We need to come up with a way on how to kill all these vampires" said Edgar.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if we found out who the head vampire was?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we don't know who that is" said Edgar.

"Wait a minute. What are you guys talking about?" asked Tori.

"In order to kill all the vampires and save my sister, we have to find the head vampire and kill him or her. It's the only way to help Jillian without killing her" I said. Even though my sister and I didn't really get a long, she was still my sister and I still needed to help her. In a strange way my sister and I remind me of Paul and Norman in _A River Runs Through It._ My sister would be Paul, the sibling who needs help, and I would be Norman, the sibling who wants to help but doesn't know how or where to start.

"You know what would really help" said Alan, "is if we knew where the vampires slept during the day."

"I know where they are" I said.

"What?" asked everyone at once. I didn't expect it to be such a shocker.

"I've been there before. David took Jillian and I there. That's where Jillian drank David's blood. I think he wanted me to drink it too but something told me not to. It was weird. It's a cave underneath this cliff. It's where this big, old hotel was but it fell between the cracks when a big earthquake hit. I could take you there sometime" I said.

"Who's David?" asked Sam.

"He's one of the vampires. There's a lot of them down there. If we ever went down there we'd be outnumbered" I said.

"I think we should go down there when there out at night" said Edgar.

"But what if we get caught? They would kill us" I said.

"Maybe" said Alan, "but if we don't get caught then they couldn't kill us."

He had a point but I doubted that we wouldn't get caught. There were so many of them, there was no way that we could go down there without being seen by someone, or should I say something.

"I'd rather not risk it. Whenever we do go down there, lets get Jillian to come with us" I said.

"Good idea" said Edgar.

"You know I'm kinda going through the same thing right now" said Sam.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My brother became a vampire about two maybe three days ago" said Sam.

"Then how come he was at the beach with us that one day?" I asked.

"I don't know. My mom doesn't really know" said Sam.

"How could your mom not know?" asked Tori.

Sam said "she just thinks that he's being a normal kid. Sleep all day, party all night."

"Sounds like it's fun to be a vampire" said Tori.

"Yeah. It's fun when you get to eat people" I said. The thought of eating people grossed me out completely. If I freaked when I ate those worms in the cave, what makes you think I stand the thought of eating people? That's why I can't stand horror movies that have cannibals in them. Just then my phone rang. It was Jillian.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kelsey, you have to come home" said Jillian.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Just come home."

"Ok." I hung up the phone. "Guys, I gotta go home. My sister needs me."

"We'll come with you" said Edgar, jumping out of his seat.

So everyone walked home with me. It was a pretty quite walk. I was too busy thinking about how I was going to help my sister to talk to anybody, not that I didn't want to talk, it's just that family comes before friends, or at least that's how it is for me.


	5. Are you scared?

Chapter 5

When we got to my house, everything was quite. It was very, very dark too which probably meant that Jillian was home and wandering about the house.

"Is your house always this quite?" asked Edgar.

"No. It's never quiet" I said, "Jillian?"

There was no answer.

"Jillian!" I called out again. There was still no answer but I could hear a soft whimper coming from the quest bedroom upstairs. I ran up the stairs and instructed the others to follow. I knocked on Jillian's door.

"Jillian, can I come in?" I asked. I could barely make out the yes that came from the other side of the door. I opened the door slightly, only to see my sister curled up in a ball In the corner. I signaled for everyone to stay outside.

When I walked in, I found Jillian curled up in a ball in the corner of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. My eyes where just like this when I woke up" said Jillian. She had her head tucked between her chest and her knees so I couldn't see her eyes.

"Jillian look at me" I said. At first she didn't move but after a minuet or so she finally lifted her head. Her eyes looked like cats eyes, yellow with black slits. Some of her teeth where somewhat pointed as well.

"Maybe we should go the doctor" suggested Jillian. I didn't think a doctor could do much about this but it was worth a shot.

"Ok" I said. Jillian got up and we walked out of the bathroom together.

"We're going to the doctor's" I announced to everyone.

"What makes you think a doctor is going to help?" asked Edgar.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot. We can go to one of those free clinics" I said.

So we did just that. We went to some clinic that was a couple of minuets away from the pier.

"Jillian Lewis?" called the nurse. Jillian and I both rose at the same time.

"Which ones Jillian?" asked the nurse.

"She is" I said, pointing to my sister, "I'm her sister."

"You comin' back with her?" asked the nurse. I nodded my head yes. Waiting rooms in doctor's offices always freaked me out a little. I hated all the old magazines and the cheesy elevator music they always played in waiting rooms. And to make things worse, if it was a doctors office there where thousands of sick people around you, coughing and sneezing on you. It's just plain nasty in my opinion.

Jillian and I walked led the nurse to an examining room.

"A doctor will be with you in a minute" said the nurse, leaving the room and shutting the heavy door behind her.

"These places always freak me out" I said.

"Me too. Would you mind turning the lights out? It's kinda hurting my eyes" said Jillian, even though she put sunglasses on before we left the house. I said ok and jumped up to turn the lights off.

"That's better" said Jillian once they where off.

About 20 minutes passed before the doctor finally knocked on the door. What doctor knocks before they enter an examining room?

I opened the door and said "um, she prefers that you use a flashlight to examine here. She doesn't like the light" I explain. The doctor just said "whatever" and grabbed a flashlight from a near by cabinet.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the doctor.

"I dunno. Strange things have been happening to me lately. My eyes are real yellow. I've become very sensitive to sunlight. I've even developed a strange hate for garlic" said Jillian.

"And anything Holy" I added.

"And anything Holy but that's been there before all this started happening" said Jillian.

"Well, lets just have a look. Now, you said that your eyes have become real yellow" said the doctor, shinning the flashlight on Jillian, "would you mind removing your sunglasses so I can take a look?" Jillian slowly removed the glasses, setting them down cautiously next to her on the examining table.

The doctor looked at her eyes and did all the normal procedures before finally saying "I'm sure all of this is just an allergic reaction to something that you ate. It'll pass in time. Now if you don't mind, I have other patients to attend to today." With that the doctor left the room, leaving my sister and I alone in the dark.

"I think we should go" I suggested, "it's almost night time."

Without a word, Jillian got up and followed me out of the room. We made sure the car was a dark as possible while on the way home. Once home, we closed all the blinds and turned out all the lights.

"I have to go out" said Jillian.

"I understand" I said.

"Please come with me" pleaded Jillian.

I took a deep breath before saying "I can't. They'll kill me."

"Who? Who's going to kill you?"

"Your going to go see David and his friends, right? I think I know what's wrong with you. You're a vampire Jillian. David and his friends are vampires too."

Jillian hesitated for a minuet before saying "I suspected it from the start. You always see this kind of stuff in movies but you never think that it could happen to you. I better go before I do something to you or Stephen that I'm going to regret." Jillian turned a walked out the door, leaving the boys, Tori, and I alone.

"You guys better go" I said, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"We'll see you tomorrow" said Edgar and Alan just before they left.

"Aren't you leaving?" I asked Sam.

"I'd like to stay with you guys if that's alright" said Sam. I nodded my head yes. I didn't see any reason why not. My parents and my brother probably wouldn't be home for another 2 hours or so. I walked up stairs to go sit on the balcony that I had outside of my room. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about my sister, I didn't even realize Sam was following me.

I sat on the edge of the balcony so that my feet could dangle over the edge.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" asked Sam, sitting next to me like he did on the beach.

"Too long if you ask me. I'm tired."

"I'll go if you want me to" offered Sam.

"No, that's ok. You can stay if you want." I liked Sam being there with me. I liked the fact that it was just the two of us now.

"So now what do you think about Santa Carla?" asked Sam.

"It's pretty weird but there are some good parts" I said.

"Oh really" began Sam, "like what?"

"Well, there's the boardwalk. Sure, the vampires have been seen there a couple of times but that place isn't so bad. Then there's the Frog brothers. A bit of their rockers, sure, but loveable in that adorable way. And then there's you. The one who hasn't gone completely overboard about the fact that your living in Vamp city" I said, pulling a back of KOOLs out of my back pocket.

"You smoke?" asked Sam.

"On occasion" I replied, "does it bother you?"

"No. Almost everybody in my family has smoked at one time or another so I'm use to it." I offered Sam a cigarette but he said no.

"You like breaking traditions?" I asked.

"No it's just that I don't want to die from coughing to death" said Sam. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

There was a moment of silence between us. During that moment, I studied the stars while trying to blow a perfect smoke ring. Being unsuccessful, I grounded the cigarette but into the cement of the balcony.

"Are you scared?" asked Sam.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared for your sister. Scared that they might want to hurt you because you're her sister?"

"I'm scared for Jillian but I'm not scared about them hurting me because I'm her sister. I'm more scared of them killing because I refused to drink David's blood" I replied, not taking my eyes off the stars.

"What are you talking about?"

"The night after we first met, Jillian and I went to the pier for dinner. We met up with David and his group of blood suckers at the restaurant. He said that they where throwing a party somewhere, invited us to come, and since my sister can never turn down such an offer even if it his coming from the most hideous guy on the planet, she said yes almost instantly. They took us down to there little hide out on the beach and offered us some left over Chinese food. The food turned out to be disgusting so David gave us something to drink. It looked like wine and since I wasn't up to drinking that night, I said no. But of course, Jillian said yes and I think you know the rest" I said.

"How come you didn't tell us this before?"

"You never asked."

"So what do you think we should do next about all this?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. I haven't given it much thought. I wanna kill him though before something bad happens" I said.

"Something bad? Like what?"

"Like one of us being killed or something."

"That won't happen. Not with the Frog brothers around. They've practically been studying vampires since the day they where born" said Sam reassuringly.

Jus then my parents car pulled up in the drive way.

"We should go back inside. The vampires will be out soon" I said, standing up.

I helped Sam up and we went back inside.

"What where you two talking about out there?" asked Tori.

"Nothing really" I replied. As soon as I said that, I could hear my mom calling for me from downstairs. I ran downstairs to greet them.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi. Where's your sister?" asked Mom.

"She went out" I said.

"Again? She's been going out every night this week. Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't want to. I think Tori, Sam, and I might go to the boardwalk and walk around a little" I replied.

"Alright but be back in this house before midnight" warned Dad.

With that, Tori, Sam, and I left the house to go to the boardwalk. Maybe all the lights and noises will help me take my mind off things.


	6. Thou shalt not kill

Chapter 6

Jillian's POV

What the hell is happening to me? How could this happen to me? What did I do?

All these thoughts kept racing through my head as I made my way back to the cave.

Once I got to the cave, I parked my car and locked it just in case. You never know what kind of people might be roaming the beach late at night. I made my way down into the cave and once I got there I could see that almost everybody was out, except for the girl and the little boy.

"Where are they?" I asked the girl.

"They went out" replied the girl, "my name is Star, by the way. I don't think we where ever properly introduced."

"I'm Jillian. Who's the kid?"

"This is Laddie" said Star.

"Nice to meet you. Where exactly did everybody go?" I asked.

"To the boardwalk. They got hungry" said Star.

"Your not talking about regular food, are you?" I asked.

"No I'm not. Come on, I'll take you to them" said Star. Star, Laddie, and I left the cave and hoped into my car. I let Star drive since she knew exactly where they were.

Star led me to a dark, quiet place on the boardwalk where we could see just about everything that was going on. I could also see David and the rest of the gang, eyeing people coolly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Picking out which one might be the best" replied David, not taking his eyes off the crowd.

"The best for what?" I asked.

"Your first kill. I think I see the perfect one coming up, take a look" said David, motioning for me to stand next to him. He pointed out a girl in a pink, Roxy hoodie and jeans. She was tall and had long, dirty blonde hair.

"And her friends" added David.

"David, I can't do that" I said, shaking my head slightly.

"Why not?"

"Because that's my sister. I can't kill her" I said.

"All the more reason to kill her. All you have to do is take them off the boardwalk and slaughter them" said David, almost as if there was nothing to it. Without saying a word, I walked up to my sister and gabbed her by her hood.

"Don't say anything just come with me. Be careful, they are watching" I warned in a low tone. I pushed Kelsey towards the beach and motioned for Sam and Tori to follow us. I pushed them all the way under the pier so that David couldn't see us.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Kelsey.

"Shhh……keep your voice down. You never know if they are watching. Now, I want you to listen to me and listen carefully. Whatever you do, do not go home. If they ever find out that I didn't kill you they will. Go to the Frog's house and make sure you stay out of sight. Stay there until I send someone to come and get you, understood? Tori and Sam, the same goes for you" I explained.

"What's going on?" asked Kelsey in a hushed tone.

"You three are suppose to be my first kills. I'm not going to kill you. I can't do that" I said, "now I'm going back to the boardwalk. Remember what I said about staying out of sight. I can't begin to tell you how important it is that you stay out of sight. Now get a move on before we leave."

"Ok, bye Jillian" said Tori.

"Yeah, see ya later" said Sam, following Tori to the nearest dark spot.

Kelsey just stood there for a little while.

"What are you waiting on? Get out of here" I said.

Without saying anything, Kelsey gave me a big hug.

When we let go I said "Good luck, Kels."

"Good luck to you too. See you in a couple of days" said Kelsey, leaving to join Sam and Tori. I watched as the three of them disappeared into the darkness of the night.

I walked with my head hung low up to the boardwalk.

David, Star, and the rest of the blood sucking crew were waiting for me.

"Did you do it?" asked David, "did you kill them."

"Lets just say I ain't got a little sister no more" I replied.

"Excellent. Come. We must celebrate."

"Ok, my car is over here" I said.

"We won't be needing a car. We'll show you how we get around" said David. The group lead me to the end of the boardwalk where it was dark and deserted.

David was the first to jump of the pier. At first I thought he might of died from the impact of the water, but my problems didn't go away that easily. David rose up from under the board walk, floating without anything holding him up and soon the others followed in his manor, even the little one.

"Try it Jillian" said David, grinning an evil grin. I got up on the railing and looked down at the crashing waves below. I closed my eyes, held my breathe, and jumped. To my surprise, I didn't fall. I just floated there.

"Follow me" said David, zooming off into the night sky.

I followed David and the rest, looking for my sister and her friends the whole way. Luckily, we did not see them.

KELSEY'S POV.

I was scared. I was scared for my life. What if they caught me? What would they do to me if they caught me? Would they make me become one of them or would they suck all the blood out of me? Luckily, those questions where never answered because we made it to Edgar and Alan's house without being seen.

"What are you doing here?" asked Edgar as he answered the door. We all rushed into the house as quick as possible.

"We need to stay here for a couple of days. The vampires are after us" said Sam, peeking through the curtains, out the window.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alan. I explained everything to Edgar and Alan.

"Our parents are out of town for two weeks so I guess it's ok if you stay. There's a guest room down the hall" said Alan, pointing to a door at the end of a dark, narrow hallway. I immediately went to the guest room, crawled into the bed, and fell asleep without even taking my shoes off. I had never slept so good before in my life.

The next morning, I awoke to the feeling of someone shaking me. I fluttered my eyes open to see Edgar standing above me.

"Your parents are here. They look pretty mad" warned Edgar. I got out of bed and followed Edgar into his living room. My parents where sitting on the couch, furious.

"Where have you been?" yelled my mom, "we have been up half the night looking for you two!"

"I was here. You see, we where watching a bunch of movies and it got really late. We where going to call you but we didn't want to wake you. We figured you might be asleep and since it was too late for anyone of us to be walking around outside, we figured it might be better if we stay here over night" I said.

"Kelsey, I'm not in the mood for your excuses. Just get your butt in the car and we'll deal with this when we get home" said Dad, motioning toward the exit.

"Bye guys" I said, waving goodbye to Edgar, Alan, and Sam. Tori and I walked out to the car with our heads hung low and silently climbed into the backseat.

The car ride home was silent but there was a tension in the air that made the whole thing a bit uneasy. Once we got inside the house, my parents lost it. They went on and on about how irresponsible it was and how we where too young to be spending the night at a boys house. I tried to tell them that we didn't do anything but watch the movies, but they didn't seem to believe me. It's funny how they believe me when I'm lying but they don't believe me when I'm telling the truth. Don't you just hate it when parents do that?

I was grounded for two months and Tori was forced to call her parents. They would've brought here right home but for some reason they thought it best that she stay out in California with me.

Little did my parents know that I barely heard their speech about responsibility. I was too busy worrying about my fate and if the vampires ever found out then to worry about responsibility.

I slept most of the day. When your locked up in your room all day, there's to do but sleep and watch TV.


	7. leave him to me

Chapter 7

A couple of days passed and I didn't hear a word from my sister or the flesh eating night crawlers. That is until one fateful Friday evening.

I was upstairs in the play room playing video games with Sam, Edgar, Alan, and Tori and babysitting Stephen when I heard something tap on the window beside me.

I turned slightly to see my sister floating outside the window. I shooed Stephen out of the room before opening the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"They found out" said Jillian, "I don't know how but they did. They're coming to get you."

"When?"

"I don't know. I know it won't be any time tonight but it'll be soon. Be prepared. I must go now but I will be back when the time is right. You must warn Sam and the others. I'll try to help you as best I can but I need for you to get out of this house" said Jillian.

"And where would you like us to go?" I asked.

"The lighthouse" said Alan, "the old abandoned lighthouse on Turner's Point."

"Why the lighthouse?" I asked.

"Because they'll never find us there as long as we stay inside" said Edgar.

"Fine" said Jillian, "get Stephen and gather up all the necessary things and go to the lighthouse tonight." Before I could say anything more, Jillian flew away into the foggy night.

I wasted no time in getting stuff together. I got all the normal necessities such as food, clothes, blankets and what not while Edgar and Alan got all the things that where needed to fight off the vampires such as garlic, knifes, and salt.

"We need something Holy" said Edgar. I looked around and spotted the Crosses that my mom hung on the wall for decoration.

"Use these" I said, taking all of the crosses off the wall. My mother would notice they where gone but she would understand why after we told her about all this.

We where about finished getting ready when Alan announced "I'm going to the church." There was a Catholic Church right up the road from my house but I hadn't thought much of it sense we aren't catholic.

"For what reason? We're leaving here as soon as the sun comes up" said Sam.

"Holy water. It might come in handy" said Alan. Before any of us could protest he was out the door. I wondered vaguely if I was ever going to see Alan again.

"We better start moving before the rest of the town wakes up" said Edgar just as the sun was making its way into my living room. I said "ok" and picked up my sleeping little brother. I put some shoes on his feet, threw his favorite green blanket over his shoulders, and we made our way to the lighthouse.

The lighthouse was cold and damp inside which made me thankful that I had thought of blankets and jackets when I was packing.

"Where are we, Kelsey?" asked Stephen.

"We are at a light house" I said.

"Why?"

"Well, we're going to explore and stay here a little while. Mom and Dad are having the whole house repainted and they didn't want us getting in the way" I said.

"Why would they send us to an old lighthouse?"

"To save money on a hotel now will you stop asking so many questions. Go back to sleep" I said, laying him down on the floor of the light house.

"It's cold in here" complained Stephen. I threw his blanket on him and let him fall back asleep. Once he was asleep, I decided to explore the lighthouse. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages and people had neglected to fix it up. There where cobwebs all over the stairs and the things that operated the light.

There was an old bedroom in the back of the lighthouse. I guess the lighthouse operator had used it. All the linens and stuff where still on the bed. There was even a small kitchen and bathroom. I always thought it'd be kinda cool to live in a lighthouse. Just as I was inspecting the little stove in the kitchen, I heard footsteps behind me. I practically jumped at the sound.

"Relax" said Alan, "it's just me."

"Don't do that. You can give someone a heart attack" I said.

"What are you doing in here anyways?"

"I was looking around. I got bored and decided to give myself a tour. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"No, not at all. Like what you see so far?"

"No, not really. It's an old, smelly lighthouse. Who would like it?"

"My great grandparents would like it. This lighthouse was there pride and joy besides there kids that is. My great granddad would stay up here during the week while my great grandma took care of things at home. He brought Edgar and I up here once when we where little" said Alan.

"I guess that's how you knew about it. What happened to your great grandparents?"

"They died a couple of years ago. Old age I suppose. My great granddad wanted my granddad to be the new care taker but he didn't have any interest in the lighthouse like the ones before him" said Alan.

"Do you have any interest in it?"

"A little. When I get older I might try to fix it up if it doesn't get totally destroyed by the vampires."

"You think it's going to be that bad?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey guys come here!" called Tori from another room. Alan and I followed her voice to the room.

"Look at this picture" she said, "look at the date on this thing. 1838." Tori pointed to the bottom right-hand corner of the picture. There was a small pencil marking.

"Must have been taken when people first settled into Santa Carla" said Edgar.

"Let me see that" I said. Tori handed me the picture without protesting. I took a closer look at some particular faces. One of the boys had blonde hair and a creepy expression. I had seen that expression before but it was only once or twice.

"Guys" I said, taking a deep breath, "I think this is David." I pointed to the face I was looking at.

"But this picture was taken over a hundred years ago. How could it be him?" asked Sam.

"Vampires can be hundred maybe even thousands of years old. I think this is him and his group of friends. Look, the little kid is standing off in the corner" I said. Everybody else took a closer look while somebody from behind us said "yes, I know, it's a terrible picture of all of us." I jumped nearly five feet when I heard the sound of his voice. I turned my head slowly to come face to face with David.

My eyes got as round as the moon and I took a deep breathe. The calm before the storm.

"I believe you have something the belongs to us" said David, singling me out from the rest of the group.

"What would that be?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"Your soul. I believe you owe the devil your soul" replied David.

"Don't touch her" came a voice from behind the whole group. The group parted so that David and I could see Jillian and Star. Jillian was the one who said don't touch her.

"This is between you and me David. You leave her and the rest of them out of this" said Jillian in a warning tone.

"Now what would be the point in me fighting you, Jillian? You can't die, remember? You don't get old and you don't die. But you see, she is human so therefore she can age and she most definitely can die. And you must be extremely hungry so I thought I should do you a favor. I'll kill her for you since you can't do it yourself" said David, turning back to me. Just then, Tori stuck a knife through David's back. David sighed and said, "I thought I just told you I can't die."

"I couldn't resist" said Tori. While David and the rest of the night crawlers where distracted, the rest of us, myself included, took the chance to run. I ran faster than I had ever ran in my entire life. But it didn't help much because the vampires caught up to us. One of the vamps, I think his name was Paul, stopped me.

"Where do you think your going missy?" he asked, garbing me by the neck. For a minute there I actually thought I was going to die but then I remember that I had the little pieces of garlic in my pocket that Edgar had given me earlier. I reached into my pocket and threw the pieces into Paul's face, which caused him to freak and dropped me on the hard, cement floor. His face started to burn and then the burn spread to his entire body, leaving him motionless on the floor. I presumed that he was dead and left him there for some else to take care of.

At the time, the only thing I could think of was to get my brother out of there as quickly as possible. I ran to the corner that I had placed him in earlier, picked him up, and got him out of the light house. I noticed a small, family cemetery outside of the lighthouse and thought that might be a good place to put him. I thought that maybe because it was hallow ground, the vampires couldn't set foot there. I saw it in a movie once and it worked for those people but then again, that was Hollywood. This was reality.

"What are we doing here?" asked Stephen.

"Hiding. We're playing hide and go seek and you get to hide. Now hide in this hole right here" I said, placing him in the hole.

"Aren't you going to hide with me?" asked Stephen.

"No. It's hide and seek. Two people can't hide together, you know that" I said, placing a circle of salt around the hole.

"What's the salt for?" asked Stephen.

"Ummm……….to keep the animals away. Animals hate salt" I lied.

Stephen just nodded and curled up in the whole.

"Don't leave this hole until I come back for you, ok?"

"Ok" said Stephen.

I handed my cross necklace that my mom had given me when I was born. It meant something to me but Stephen needed more then I did. I had people to back me up if I was attacked. He was out here all by himself and otherwise helpless if any vampire should find him.

"I will be back for you" I said, more to reassure myself then him.

He looked up at me and nodded. I left quickly to help the others.

When I got back to the lighthouse, all hell had broken loose. It seemed as if there was a fight going on in every room. I decided that it might be best to help Tori. She looked like she needed help.

Dwayne had her pined in a corner and was about to stick her whit a piece of broken glass when I sprayed Holy water in his face.

"I thought I was going to die there for a second" said Tori, "don't tell anybody about that."

"Your secret is safe with me" I said. I was about to go into the other room to help whoever needed help when Tori grabbed me by the arm.

"Kelsey, don't leave me. I can't do this by myself" said Tori.

I smiled at her and said "I wasn't going to leave you. We're the bash sisters we can't leave each other."

Tori gave me a weak smile and we went off to go see who needed help where.

Just as we where about to leave the main room, David stopped us.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"You wanna fight me, David?" I asked.

"No!" screamed Jillian, who came up behind us, "leave him to me."

_Jillian's POV_

David was mine. This was between me and him. I didn't care if Kelsey wanted to fight him, she was my sister and he was way more powerful then what he appeared to be.

Kelsey and Tori walked away. I guess they noticed that the others needed some help.

"Awww……how sweat. Your protecting your sister" said David.

"This has nothing to do with her and you know it. This is between me and you. You're mad because I didn't kill her and her friends. Well, sorry David, but I'm not the killing kind whether I be a vampire or not" I said, "I want nothing more then to kill you for all the pain that you've caused me."

"Good luck with that" said David.

With that, I stabbed David right in the heart. I know it wouldn't do any good but I couldn't resist.


	8. we won

Chapter 8

Jillian's POV  
David and I fought all the way up the stairs to the top of the lighthouse. Little did I notice that those two boys, I think there names where Edgar and Alan, followed me upstairs.

"The cross" said Edgar, handing me one of my mom's crosses, "use the cross. Vampires hate anything religious."

I held the cross out right in David's face. All he did was knock it out of my hand.

"You have to have strong faith for the cross to work" he said.

I was just about to stab him again when he said "your in trouble."

He started floating above our heads and he was glowing a funny green color.

" 'tis a powerful thing" said Alan, getting down on his knees and covering his head.

"Brace yourselves" said Edgar, following Alan's action. I decided that since these boys know so much about Vampires, I might as well duck for cover too. Just as I got down on the ground, David let out a loud, blood curdling noise that shuck the entire town. I got up to look and see what had happened. At first I didn't see anything and the town appeared relatively normal but then I saw things coming up from the ground and descending from the sky.

"What are those things?" I asked.

"The dead" replied Edgar, "we're in some deep shit now."

"Oh, and as if we weren't before?" I asked. The vampires didn't scare me, but the zombies and ghost coming towards the lighthouse did.

_KELSEY'S POV_

"We got 'em!" I yelled. I thought we where victorious when we had defeated all of the vampires downstairs.

"Kelsey, look out the window" said Tori, her eyes wide with fear.

I looked out the window and saw thousands of dead bodies walking towards us. I never thought I would see that since dead bodies can't walk.

"How do you kill the already dead?" I asked.

"You don't" replied Sam, "they kill you."

"How did this happen?" asked Tori.

"Vampires have the ability to raise the dead. That's why they're sometimes referred to as hell raisers" said Sam, not taking his eyes off of the dead people.

"Sam" I said, "you seem to know a lot about vampires. Do you know if those are just bad spirits our are is it just any spirit?"

"Any spirit" replied Sam.

"Maybe there is hope after all. The majorities of the deaths in Santa Carla where probably by Vampire so maybe they'll want to help us. You know, put an end to all this madness" I suggested.

"I hadn't thought about that" said Sam.

"Um guys, the zombies are here" said Tori, who was standing with the front door wide open. As I stood there with Tori next to the door, I noticed that the dead people seemed to be passing us by.

"What's going on?" I asked. I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"We are not after you" said an eerie, male voice. I had heard that voice before but I couldn't think of where. I turned around to come face to face with my dead Grandfather.

"Pop-pop?" I asked, my voice shaking even more then when I saw David.

"Yes. It's me. We have come here to help you. Most of these people died at the will of David and his friends. Now they are out to seek there revenge" said Pop-pop, "come with me, your sister will need your help. But first we must turn on the light"

I turned on the light at the top of the house and Pop-pop took us to the top of the lighthouse where my sister, Edgar, and Alan where fighting for there lives against David.

"What are you doing, you fools? Your suppose to get them, not me!" said David as the zombies went after him.

"No David" I said, "they're right. You ended their lives when it wasn't there time so now they've come back in the after life to get you."

Just as I thought we where about to win, David grabbed me by the neck and said "try to kill me and you shall kill her." Apparently, someone didn't hear him and they pushed him into the light, causing him and myself to be electrocuted.

_JILLIAN'S POV_

She was dead and it was all my fault. If I had refused to go with David that night, she might still be here.

I watched both her and David's body shake violently as the electricity jolted through there bodies. It was almost like a depressing fireworks show on New Years. When I was told that my sister was going to be my first kill, the world slowed, but when my sister died, the world stopped completely, almost as if it went on a long vacation and wouldn't be coming back.

Once the sparks stopped flying and the light finally went out, I went to retrieve my sister's body from the mess of glass. She had cuts and bruises all over her.

"She's not dead" I said, cradling her body, "she can't be dead. Give her some time."

"Jillian" said Tori. I could tell from her voice that she was close to tears. She reached down to check her pulse but I swatted her hand away.

"Give her a minute. She's not dead, she's not dead." I kept telling myself this but for some reason my mind and my heart wouldn't believe me. I tried holding back the tears but I couldn't. It was too hard for me. Even though in the end we had won, I was a mess.

"Jillian?" came a weak voice from my arms. I looked down to see Kelsey's eyes flutter open.

"Did somebody save me?" she asked.

I shook my head yes and said "I think somebody saved you" through tears.

When I looked up again, it was just Edgar, Alan, Sam, Tori, Kelsey, and I. All the spirits and living dead had left. They had gone back to there graves I suppose to finally rest in peace.

I helped Kelsey stand up. It was a miracle she could stand. Once she got up, I took a good look at David's body.

I said, "I hope you go straight to hell you son of a bitch."

Kelsey put one arm around my shoulders and we went downstairs.

_KELSEY'S POV_

The first thing I could think of was my brother. I didn't care about how many cuts and bruises I had at the moment, I just needed to know he was ok. Jillian and I walked to the cemetery that was on the side of the light house. Sure enough, Stephen was still in the hole.

"You put him in a hole in a graveyard?" asked Jillian.

"A graveyard is hallow ground. Vampires can't set foot on here" I said, "are you ok?"

Stephen nodded his head yes. I noticed that the salt was somewhat messed up around the hole.

"What happened?"

"Wolves tried to get me. I used that cross you gave me" he said as I pulled him out of the hole.

"Speaking of the cross, can I have it back please?" I asked. Stephen handed me the tiny, gold cross.

"Is it over? Did we win?" asked Stephen as we walked back to the lighthouse.

"Yes, Stephen, it's over. We won."


	9. Years later

Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long. I kept on writing this but someone kept deleting it. This most likely will be the last chapter.**

"Did you ever see them again?" asked April. I was telling my story to her and a bunch of her friends at her slumber party.

"No. I never saw them again" I said, "now it's time to go to bed. You're parents will be here early."

The girls let out a sigh of disappointment and climbed into there sleeping bags. I said goodnight to them and turned out the lights. That was the first time in years I had told that story. The last time I had to tell it was when my parents wanted to know the truth about what happened to us. They didn't believe us and they sent Jillian to live in an asylum in Colorado. They thought about sending me there as well but I begged for them not to send me away. I agreed to go to a shrink instead. She believed me. She said that when she was my age, she had some sort of run in with a vampire.

I climbed into bed and watched TV for a little while. I was too nervous. April and I were going to California the next day. I hadn't been back there in years. I didn't want to go back there. It would've been too much for me to see that lighthouse again but I promised April I would take her there for her 10th birthday. I'm not known for breaking a promise.

The next morning, after all the girls hade left, April and I started our trip to the airport. Once we had gotten the airport and had gotten through all the security checks, we boarded our flight. It only took us 5 hours to get there. It would've taken a lot longer had it been in a car.

We had to wait a little while for our luggage at the airport in California. April sat on the bench, looking board.

"Hey, April" I said, "why don't you call your dad and tell him you're here."

"I can't. He's in the Bahamas with Kathy and her kids" she said. Kathy was his new wife, which would also make her April's step mom. April loved Charlie, her dad, but I think Charlie loved Kathy and her kids more than April. Kathy had two kids. One was a 5 year old girl and the other was a 7 year old boy. April didn't really like them. She thought they were annoying and she said they wouldn't leave her alone.

"He forgot about me" said April.

"Oh, no. Sweetie, he didn't forget about you. You're his daughter. He could never forget about you" I said. I had a sick feeling that Charlie had forgotten about her.

Finally, I saw our luggage. I grabbed it before I could lose sight of it. April and I dragged our suitcases outside and caught a cab to Santa Carla.

"Why do you want to go to Santa Carla?" asked the driver as we pulled away from the airport.

"We're visiting family" I said.

"That's one weird place, Santa Carla. They have some pretty strange murders there and a lot of them too. More and more in recent years" said the driver.

"So I've heard" I said.

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent. April spent most of the ride looking at the beach out the window. She had only seen the beach once before. She was just a baby then. Before I knew it, we were standing in front of my old house. My parents hadn't moved sense we moved out there so many years ago. The house still looked the same. They hadn't bothered to repaint it or anything. My parents didn't really like to change things. They liked things to stay the same.

We were greeted by thousands of hugs and kisses. It turns out that my brother and his family had come for a couple of days, which was good because April would have someone to play with. Stephen had twin daughters Abby and Hannah that were April's age. He had another daughter, Jenna, but she was just a baby.

"It's been a long time sense you've been here" said Mom.

"I know. It's hard for me to come back here" I said.

"I know it is. You and April can sleep in you're old room upstairs. It looks the same. We didn't even bother to take the posters down" said Mom.

"Thanks mom" I said, "where's dad?"

"He went out to play golf. He tried to be here when you got here but he got caught in traffic. He should be home shortly" she said. Mom went back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. Once she left, Stephen gave me a big hug. It had been a little while sense we'd seen each other.

"How ya doin'?" he asked.

"I'm doing better. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting better" he said.

"And the girls?" I asked.

"They're still getting use to her not being there. Even though it's been 8 months sense the accident, it stills seems like it happened yesterday" said Stephen. Stephen's wife Jenny died in a car accident. They were bringing Jenna home from the hospital when it happened. The paramedics said it was a miracle Jenna and Stephen made it out of the car. Abby and Hannah were spending the day with me that day.

"What about April? How's she doing?" he asked.

"Not so good. Charlie forgot about her birthday. He went to the Bahamas with his new wife and kids instead" I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, we're glad to have you here" said Stephen. Stephen ended up staying in California.

"It's good to be here. Have you heard from Jillian lately?" I asked.

"Yeah I went to go see her a couple of months ago. I was in Colorado on a business trip and thought I would drop by. She's doing pretty well. I mean, she still has to have the lights off during the day but other than that" said Stephen.

"That's good. I was thinking about visiting her soon but I don't want to take April. April wouldn't do well" I said.

"Yeah, I left the girls with mom and dad when I visited her. She wants to see them but I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe in a couple of years" said Stephen.

"Maybe" I said. Just as I said that, Dad came home.

"Hey there she is" he said, giving me a big hug and a kiss, "God, I never thought I would see the day when my little girl came back home. How long has it been now, 15, 20 years?" he asked.

"15 Dad and don't act like I haven't seen you sense" I said. They came to our house for every holiday.

"Well, it's wonderful to have you and April here. How was the trip?" he asked.

"Not too bad. The airport was really crowded" I said.

"Dinner is ready if you want it" said Mom from the kitchen. We all sat down at the dinning room table. Our family was too big to fit around a regular size table. This was one of the rare times that we were almost all together. Almost as in Jillian was never with us. It was almost like she had been kicked out of the family, forgotten about entirely. I know this may sound bad but sometimes I forget that I even have a sister.

Once dinner was over, Stephen and I took the kids down to the boardwalk. When we were walking to the rollercoaster, we passed by the old comic book store. The shop was boarded up and it had a for lease sign on it.

"What happened?" I asked, guestering to the building.

"People lost interested in comic books" said Stephen.

"What happened to Edgar and Alan?" I asked.

"I don't know" said Stephen. We continued walking to the rollercoaster. We let the girls ride by themselves.

"So, what's been going on around here?" I asked.

"Kelsey, I don't mean to scare you or anything but I think they've come back" said Stephen.

"What?"

"I saw something in the sky the other night. It looked exactly like the thing I saw that night with you. I seriously think they've come back" said Stephen.

"What are you going to do if they have?" I asked.

"I'm gonna get as far away from here as possible. I don't want my girls to get caught up in that mess like you and Jillian were" said Stephen.

"That's part of the reason why I didn't want to stick around. I didn't want my kids to be a part of that. I don't want April to be a part of that. You know, I told her and her friends that story" I said.

"You did?" asked Stephen.

"Yeah. She actually believed me. She's one of the very few that does" I said.

"I believe you" said Stephen. Just then, the girls came off of the rollercoaster. They wanted to do the merry go round next. When we were waiting for the ride to start, I saw a group of strange looking boys walking towards us. They had long, black leather coats and chains that rattled with every step they took. I could feel a chill crawling up my spine, giving my goose bumps everywhere. The one in the front, a blonde one with slightly greasy hair, looked up at me and smiled an evil smile. It was then that I knew that Stephen was right because I came face to face with David and his gang of miscreant vampires.


End file.
